How to babysit an idiot
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Cuando Tessa Gray y Clary Fray aceptaron ser niñeras de los catorce hijos adoptivos de la familia Carstairs, nunca se imaginaron lo que las esperaba. Nadie les advirtió que en esa casa también habrían muchachos de su edad. Y nadie les advirtió que dos de esos muchachos serían unos completos idiotas. ¿Podrán cumplir exitosamente con su trabajo? ¿O cometerán homicidio en el intento?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni The Mortal Instruments ni The Infernal Devices ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la magnífica Cassandra Clare. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

_**Tenía que hacer esto. **_**Traté de contenerme, pero no pude. De cualquier manera, espero que les guste esta historia.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ser una niñera de la prestigiosa compañía _Grays Babies Care _no era tan sencillo como parecía. Tessa conocía a más de una sola chica de su edad que había comenzado el entrenamiento y se había dado por vencida en menos de una semana, agobiada por el estrés y por la enorme presión que implicaban el cuidar de las pequeñas joyas de la alta sociedad de Beverly Hills, conocidos también como los mimados niños de las familias ricas. Pero Tessa no era como esas chicas. No, Tessa había comenzado su entrenamiento desde la corta edad de diez años, y hasta la fecha tenía el historial más perfecto de toda la compañía. Sus trabajos eran impecables, aún a sus desaprobatoriamente jóvenes dieciséis años.

Claro que no era como si tuviera opción, cuando su madre era la dueña y fundadora de aquella famosa compañía. Tessa prácticamente había tenido que ser su propia niñera y la niñera de Nate, su hermano menor, cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años y sus padres se encontraban demasiado ocupados en el trabajo como para encargarse de ellos. Sus aptitudes como niñera eran prácticamente natas. Había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de toda su vida, había limpiado cosas inimaginables de los lujosos suelos de las casas que la habían contratado, había roto el récord de su madre de cambiar pañales en menos tiempo, había cuidado de toda clase de niños y había salido airosa de todos los problemas que alguna vez había tenido. Se había convertido en la preferida de muchos padres exigentes.

Nunca se había encontrado frente a un desafío que la hubiese hecho acobardarse. Tessa Gray era una jovencita con coraje, y no había titubeado ni una sola vez cuando le habían ofrecido aquel trabajo de verano. Cuidar de los catorce niños de la familia Carstairs mientras sus padres se iban a recorrer Europa con motivo de celebrar su aniversario de bodas era sin duda un trabajo que asustaría a cualquiera, pero no a Tessa.

Estaba tan confiada de sí misma que incluso había accedido a que Clary Fray, su joven e inexperta prima de quince años, la acompañara como parte de su entrenamiento y la auxiliara en algunas tareas. Al parecer Clary quería algo de dinero para sí misma, y a Tessa no le molestaba en lo absoluto tenerla a su lado.

Era tan profesional que absolutamente nada podía sorprenderla o agobiarla.

O bueno, eso es lo que pensaba esa mañana, horas antes de encontrarse en la puerta de la lujosa mansión Carstairs cara a cara con Will Herondale, uno de los tantos hijos adoptivos de la familia Carstairs.

Habría sido un niño precioso. Tenía unos ojos azules cautivadores que evocaban al fresco anochecer de la playa y que hacían un magnífico contraste con su piel suavemente bronceada, y una sonrisa encantadora. Probablemente habría sido el niño más lindo que Tessa hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Pero _habría, _porque no lo era.

No. Claro que no.

Porque Will Herondale era todo un muchacho bien crecido, y le sacaba cerca de diez centímetros de altura.

_Oh, no._

— ¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ¡Pero si son las niñeras! La señorita Gray y la señorita Fray, ¿No es así? —dijo Will, con una sonrisa radiante y burlona. Tessa no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado horrorizada para poder articular una sola palabra. La pobrecilla de Clary estaba aún peor, pálida como un fantasma. Will ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Tessa, divertido. —Y déjeme decirle que llega en el momento perfecto, señorita Gray. Creo que es hora de que alguien me cambie el pañal.

Tessa no pudo evitar soltar un sonido ahogado y aterrorizado.

¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

**Sé que fue un poco corto, pero fue lo que me salió hasta ahora. No iba a poder escribir nada hasta que escribiera esto, ¡No podía sacármelo de la cabeza! Y espero que les haya gustado el lío en el que metí a Tessa y a Clary. Las pobrecillas nunca se imaginaron que casi la mitad de los niños de la casa eran casi de su edad, y que realmente las contrataron para cuidar a la otra mitad que en realidad sí son pequeños. Las invito a adivinar la edad de Jace (Por supuesto que Tessa no está sola en el problema de los niños de su edad), y a adivinar la identidad de los otros niños de la casa. (Los únicos que les puedo adelantar son, por supuesto, Isabelle, Alec, Max y Simon, que no pueden faltar en ningún lado) y como ya les revelé la identidad de seis de ellos, les queda por pensar en la identidad de los otro ocho. (Que ya están decididos)**

¿Les gustó? ¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! El botón de review es bonito y llamativo, ¿No creen? Dice la leyenda que un mango te caerá del cielo si lo picas. 


	2. La familia Carstairs

**Disclaimer: Ni TID ni TMI ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son creación de la magnífica Cassandra Clare.**

**¡Respondo reviews abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La familia a Carstairs**

"Será divertido", decía su mamá, "Los niños son adorables", decía Luke, "Pasarás un verano estupendo", decían ambos. Pero Clary en ese momento no se sentía capaz de tragarse una sola de sus palabras. De hecho, en ese momento sólo podía sentir claramente cómo una semillita de resentimiento se plantaba en su estómago. Estaba en esa situación por su culpa. Ellos habían sido quiénes la habían convencido de aceptar aquel trabajo y ayudar a Tessa. Ellos serían los culpables de que su verano se arruinara.

"_No, no. Ellos no se tienen la culpa" _se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma, suspirando. "_Tú eres la que quiere una cantidad ridícula de dinero para comprar aquel precioso kit de arte, Clary. Recuérdalo. Has esto por el kit de arte"_

Pero, por mucho que tratara de relajarse, le era imposible conseguirlo. No en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan pequeña sentada en uno de los lujosos sofás del más inmenso _living room_ que hubiese visto en toda su vida, con catorce pares de ojos clavados sobre ella. Por el ángel, ¡Se sentía tan acosada! ¿Cómo sobrevivían los padres en aquella casa? ¿Cómo demonios habían podido adoptar una cantidad tan grande de niños?

—Muy bien, chicos. —dijo Charlotte Carstairs, una de las mujeres más menudas que Clary hubiera visto en su vida. Ella estaba de pie a mitad del salón, tomada del brazo de su esposo; el señor Henry Castairs. —Quiero que se presenten ordenadamente a las señoritas Gray y Fray, que nos harán el favor de cuidar de ustedes mientras nosotros estamos fuera.

—Que comiencen los más grandes. —dijo Henry, y al instante suaves protestas infantiles se hicieron aparecer. Clary no pudo evitar alarmarse de ver tantos niños pequeños, ¡Eran demasiados! Ella nunca había cuidado a más de tres niños a la vez. —Tranquilos, niños, pronto llegará su turno.

—Y traten de mantener el orden, por favor. —les advirtió Charlotte, un tanto severa. —No quiero que nadie acabe en el suelo o que el sofá termine volcado. ¿Está bien?

— ¡Yo soy Jace! —exclamó uno de los chicos de pronto, levantándose de golpe del sofá individual y empujándolo hacia atrás con entusiasmo. Al parecer era fuerte, porque el sofá se volcó y Charlotte se estampó una mano contra la frente. Clary lo fulminó con la mirada, ¡Por dios, que era uno de los mayores! ¿No debería saber comportarse? —Pero respondo también a "Cosa Sexy" y "Dios Griego"

— ¡Jonathan, pon el sofá de nuevo en su lugar! —chilló Charlotte.

— ¡Idiota, yo soy el mayor aquí! Tú aún tienes diez años, Jace, siéntate. —gruñó el muchacho que las había recibido en la puerta. El que necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Empujó a Jace sin contemplación alguna y el chico dorado se volcó sobre el sofá, ahogando un grito. —Yo soy Will. Y sí, chicas, sé que mi parecido con Matt Bomer es agobiante. No se molesten en recordármelo.

— ¡No tengo diez años desde hace cinco años, idiota! Debí de imaginarme que nadie te enseñó a sumar nunca.

— ¿Quieren detener éste espectáculo en éste momento?

Clary intercambió miradas de pánico con Tessa cuando de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el salón se convirtió en un pandemónium. Jace y Will comenzaron a pelearse a empujones, otros dos chicos trataron de detenerlos y los más pequeños entraron en pánico también y comenzaron a correr en círculos, horrorizados. El más pequeño de todos se quedó llorando en el sofá.

Solo cuatro chicos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, seis estaban dando vueltas y gritaban por toda la habitación y los otros cuatro estaban peleándose a mitad del salón.

Oh, por el ángel.

¿En qué se había metido?

ooooooo

Hizo falta de media hora para tranquilizarlos a todos. El señor Carstairs había tenido que intervenir en la pelea, había separado a Jace y a Will y los había puesto a ambos en dos extremos opuestos de la habitación. Tessa tenía en el regazo al más pequeño de todos, un niño de tres años de cabello negro y ojos café chocolate, muy adorable con sus gafas gruesas. No había dejado de llorar hasta que ella había ido en su rescate.

— ¡Magnus, suelta tu celular por un segundo, jovencito!

Charlotte le arrebató el celular al chico alto y de cabello alborotado que estaba desparramado en el sofá. El muchacho no pareció reparar en la presencia de nadie más en la habitación hasta entonces y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a la señora Carstairs, frunciendo los labios.

— ¡Pero Charlotte! ¡Estaba hablando con Camille!

—Camille puede esperar. ¿Quieres prestar atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, Magnus?

— ¡No, no quiero! Devuélveme mi celular, por favor, Lottie. Creo que habrá una fiesta esta noche.

— ¡Maravilloso! Estoy segura de que Camille se divertirá mucho. Porque tú no vas a ningún lado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, esto no es justo! ¿Qué hice yo? ¡Fueron Jace y Will quienes se agarraron a golpes! ¡No puedes castigarme! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, tú…persona malvada!

—Y éste celular no lo vas a ver hasta después de la cena. —aseguró Charlotte, entregándole el aparato a la pobre Clary. Clary se encogió sobre sí misma cuando la mirada ámbar del chico, Magnus, se clavó en ella y la fulminó de una manera impresionante. Casi parecía que estaba actuando para la cámara. —Señorita Fray, no importa lo que pase, no le des el celular hasta después de cenar.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Huelga de hambre! —sentenció Magnus, cruzándose de brazos. — Izzy, pastelito, ¿Estás conmigo?

Izzy, una de las niñas pequeñas, esbozó una sonrisa radiante a la que le faltaban varios dientes y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. El señor Carstairs frunció el ceño.

—Oh, nada de huelga de hambre. No me obligues a decirle a Agatha que se asegure de que comas, señorito. —le advirtió Henry, y Clary no pasó por alto que Magnus palidecía. Luego el señor Carstairs se volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. —No te asustes, cariño, Agatha es la cocinera. Si tienes algún problema con alguno de los chicos respecto a la comida, si no quieren comer los vegetales o si hacen huelga de hambre, ella se encargará de arreglarlo. No te preocupes por eso.

—No entiendo cómo alguien podría no comerse la comida de Agatha. —dijo Will, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de manera soñadora. —Cocina tan delicioso. ¡Planeo hacerla mi esposa dentro de dos años! Así que les advierto, chicas, no traten de ganarse la atención de mí preciada Agatha. Es sólo mía.

Jace se levantó, muy ceñudo, y le señaló con un dedo.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Agatha será _mí _esposa! Prepara la mejor pasta carbonara que haya probado en mi vida, ¡Así que me pertenece a mí!

Charlotte, previendo que se avecinaba otra pelea, se puso de pie presurosamente y alzó ambas manos para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien, suficiente! Ya se presentarán otro día. Ahora quiero que todos se vayan a sus habitaciones mientras yo y Henry hablamos con las señoritas Fray y Gray. ¿Entendido?

Jace volvió a volcar el sofá hacia atrás.

— ¡Bien, ustedes se pierden de mi magnífica presencia!

ooooooo

—De verdad que lamentamos mucho, mucho lo que acaba de suceder. —se disculpó Charlotte, con expresión estresada y angustiada. Ella y Henry se habían sentado en un sofá individual, juntos, y se encontraban de frente a las chicas. Era impresionante lo menuda que era Charlotte y lo bien que se acoplaba a la figura de Henry. —Yo amo mucho a todos éstos niños, pero a veces hasta a mí me sacan de quicio. De verdad les agradezco mucho que hayan venido, chicas. Es verdaderamente difícil encontrar una niñera a unos pocos días de verano, y habría estado perdida de no ser por ustedes.

—Al principio resultará un poco difícil acostumbrarse a los más grandes pero, se los prometemos, son buenos muchachos. Sólo denles un poco de tiempo. Les gusta hacerse a los difíciles, eso es todo. —añadió Henry, sonriendo con timidez. —Son buenos chicos. Cuidan bien de sus hermanos menores. Pero a veces las cosas se salen de control, como habrás visto, y Will y Jace son prácticamente como dos niños más. Jem, Alec y Maia suelen ser capaces de controlar sus peleacs, pero entonces están ocupados con ellos y los más pequeños se quedan sin supervisión. Magnus…Magnus también es un poco difícil. Parece que está pasando por esa pequeña etapa de rebeldía antes de lo previsto. No dejes que te engañe, sólo tiene trece años, aunque está tan alto que parece mayor.

—Si hay algún problema, no duden en llamarnos. Tal vez estemos lejos, pero he aprendido que los sermones por medio de videoconferencias también son muy efectivos. Y… ¡Oh, Henry, por el ángel! ¡El avión sale en dos horas! ¡Estamos muy atrasados!

Tessa y Clary dieron un salto en su lugar cuando vieron que el señor y la señora Carstairs se levantaban apresurados del sofá y prácticamente corrían hasta la puerta. Ellas los siguieron de cerca, ayudándolos en lo que podían. No dejabron de hablar en el proceso.

—No se preocupe, señora Carstairs, de ninguna manera interrumpiremos sus vacaciones llamándole para reportar nada. Nosotros tendremos todo bajo control, no se preocupen en lo absoluto. —dijo Clary, mientras le acomodaba el bolso a Charlotte y le pasaba un sombrero veraniego. —Disfruten mucho de sus vacaciones.

—Les aseguramos que no hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse. Tenemos mucha experiencia cuidando niños, y no permitiremos que ningún chico de nuestra edad nos impida cumplir con nuestro deber.

— ¡Eso suena maravilloso, chicas! —dijo Charlotte, caminando apresurada por el pasillo. —Les dejamos dinero en la caja fuerte para que puedan divertirse. A los niños les encanta ir al parque, y estoy seguro de que nadie se quejará si deciden llevarlos a la playa. Siéntanse libres de disponer de nuestras comodidades, están en casa. Jem es el único que sabe la combinación de la caja fuerte, no permitan que nadie más se entere. Los números de emergencia están pegados en el refrigerador, y… ¡Oh, oh!

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Henry, sin dejar de trotar hacia la puerta.

— Olvidé decirles de Jem. —exclamó Charlotte, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta y luciendo angustiada. Se volteó a ver a Tessa y a Clary. —Jem es un poco delicado de salud. Fue asmático de pequeño y tiene bastantes alergias. Agatha sabe de memoria todas sus alergias y por eso no tienen que preocuparse por la comida, pero aún así no deben bajar la guardia. No es nada grave, está llevando inmunoterapia, pero si siquiera se resfría mejor que llamen al Doctor Enoch. Eso me dejaría mucho más tranquila. Si tiene un ataque alérgico…Will sabe exactamente qué hacer, no se preocupen por eso.

Tessa y Clary intercambiaron miradas que por un segundo delataron su nerviosismo, pero luego supieron mantener la calma y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señora Carstairs.

—Charlotte, querida, ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Henry. Charlotte se acomodó el sombrero y suspiró, mirando por última vez a las niñeras.

—Debo decirles que les estoy confiando lo más preciado de mi vida. —dijo Charlotte, con una pequeña sonrisa. —Éstos niños, aunque no son de mi propia sangre, son mi motivo se sonreír día a día. Los amo como si fueran totalmente míos. Por favor, cuiden muy bien de ellos.

Tessa sintió que un gran peso recaía sobre sus hombros, pero Charlotte parecía tan conmovida y preocupada que tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le dio un apretón en el hombro a Clary para tratar de tranquilizarla a ella también, a sabiendas de que seguro se encontraba igual o más nerviosa que ella.

—Por supuesto, señora Carstairs. Déjenlo en nuestras manos.

Habría dicho algo más de no ser porque, justo en ese momento, se escuchó una estampida venir desde el pasillo. Un tropel de niños pequeños apareció por él, y éstos corrieron a toda velocidad hasta impactar contra el señor y la señora Carstairs. Los más pequeños se colgaron de ellos y los otros se abrazaron fuertemente de sus piernas.

— ¡Adiós, mamá y papá! —exclamaron entre gritos y risas, mientras que Charlotte y Henry los abrazaban y les hacían cosquillas. — ¡Los vamos a extrañar!

Poco después apareció un segundo tropel por el pasillo, sólo que éste tropel era menos numeroso y estaba conformado por los mayores. Esto no cambió nada. De igual manera los grandes se lanzaron sobre sus padres y sobre los pequeños, e incluso lanzaron a Henry al suelo.

— Recuerden que los amamos. —dijo una chica morena y de trencitas, abrazada con fuerza a Henry. Magnus estaba justo a su lado, y parecía que había dejado a un lado su malhumor. Ahora estaba enroscado en Charlotte como si su vida se fuera en ello.

—Los vamos a extrañar mucho, diviértanse en Europa. Y no olviden traer recuerdos. ¡Tómense muchas fotos! Y ropa, no olviden comprar mucha ropa.

— No se acerquen a los patos. Nunca pueden confiar en un pato. Ya saben que Europa está llena de esas despreciables criaturas.

— ¡No se olviden de mandar mensajes! ¡Los queremos!

Clary y Tessa, que habían retrocedido un poco para no intervenir en la escena familiar, contemplaron anonadadas el espectáculo que tenían frente a ellas.

—Es increíble. —murmuró Clary, tan pálida que sus pecas resaltaban más que nunca. —Catorce niños. Y los catorce los aman, y ellos aman a los catorce. ¿Cómo repartes tu amor entre tanta gente? ¿Cómo repartes tu amor entre tanta gente cuando tienes un trabajo tan importante y tan poco tiempo?

Tessa negó con la cabeza, profundamente conmovida.

—No tengo ni idea, Clary. —murmuró. —Pero tengo la impresión que lo averiguaremos pronto.

* * *

**- Avance del próximo capítulo -**

_"Clary se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdida, y sintió algo deslizarse entre sus dedos. Era cálido y espeso. Muy extraño. Se miró la mano y tuvo que contener un grito al reconocer el extraño líquido que escurría por ella. Sangre. Sangre fresca. Entonces se escuchó un grito venir de la habitación de en frente, y ella no pudo contenerlo más. Gritó también y se echó a llorar..."_

**AAAAAAAAH! No griten (?) le daré una galleta a quién pueda adivinar qué es lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo. Pero, hasta entonces, SERÁ SORPRESA. Asdsfdfs.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y follows! Como siempre, me alientan a continuar. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, y recuerden que siempre me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia por medio de un review. Ya sea comentar algo, preguntar algo o sencillamente decir qué piensan de ella. Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Edurne Fairchild: **¿Por qué Beverly Hills no ha sido destruida? Una palabra: _Jem. _Ya verás en los siguientes capítulos. Me alegro de que te haya llamado la atención la historia, y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado! Sé que apenas sigue siendo como una introducción pero, lo prometo, en el próximo capítulo habrá mucha, _mucha _más acción. Siento que Clary no hablara en el prólogo, btw, supongo que me entusiasmé demasiado hablando desde el punto de vista de Tessa. De cualquier manera, aquí tenemos mucha más acción Claryesca. En cuánto a por qué hubo que contratar niñeras, tres palabras: _Will, Jace y Magnus. _Lo descubrirás pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Angeline Sylva W: **¡ESPOSA POLÍGAMA! Como siempre, amo tus reviews, ME HACEN TAN FELIZ ASFGDFSD. ¡Estoy esperando a que actualices alguna de tus historias, mujeh, me tienes aquí con la duda y las ansias por leer algo tuyo! Aquí habrás descubierto que sí, por supuesto que el adorable Jem no podía faltar en ésta desequilibrada ecuación matemática. Es el único que tiene un poco de cordura en toda la familia. También acertaste con Magnus y, si bien Camille no es de la familia, también está! Y YA VISTE A IZZY. Y ya sabes que ella es la cómplice número uno del maquiavélico brillitos. Espérate a ver lo que pasa después, nada más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y TE MANDO MUCHOS MANGOS AMOROSOS. Mangos, mangos. Y un pato. Sólo para que actualices pronto, ¿Sí? CUACK CUACK. Te adoro, darling!

**Simone: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Prometo muchas situaciones graciosas en el próximo (;

**Astrid Wayland: **Sencillamente también me encanta ver tus reviews siempre. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ya vez, que los Heronstairs van a ser un enorme problema. Son una catástrofe. Ya verás los problemas que les van a causar a las pobres GFrays. En cuanto a Sebastián...bueno, tengo que decirte que acertaste con él. No lo viste en éste capítulo, pero prometo que lo verás muy pronto. Lo vas a adorar, o eso espero (?) Y...como verás, acertaste con varios de los personajes. ¡Pero no con todos! Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado éste!

**Ahora sí, despedidas! Hasta luego, los veo en el próximo capítulo (:**


End file.
